Conventional convertible vacuum cleaners can be converted between floor and off-floor cleaning modes. In the floor mode, brush or beater mechanisms are often used to dislodge dirt from a floor or carpet. In the off-floor mode, accessory attachments including hoses are used to clean items such as hanging curtains or upholstery.
These conventional convertible vacuum cleaners are quite different from portable or hand carriable vacuum cleaners. First, as the conventional vacuum cleaners are designed to roll upon and vacuum a floor or carpet, they are generally quite heavy. Wheels are employed beneath the base of these vacuum cleaners to assist in moving the vacuum cleaner across the floor. Second, in vacuum cleaners having off-floor cleaning accessory attachments, the vacuum cleaners often have complicated lever or cam operated control mechanisms for controlling the pathway of a stream of air through the vacuum cleaner. These control mechanisms selectively connect the vacuum stream of air created by a fan or impeller to either a base for floor cleaning, or else, to an accessory attachment for off-floor cleaning.
There exists a need for a portable vacuum cleaner which enjoys the advantages of conventional convertible vacuum cleaners while overcoming many of their drawbacks. First, the portable vacuum cleaner should be lightweight to facilitate easy carrying of the vacuum cleaner during use. Second, the control mechanism for controlling the communication of the vacuum stream of air through either a beater brush mechanism or else an accessory vacuum hose, should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Third, the control mechanism should be damage resistant and reliable.
Further, it is desirable to provide a vacuum cleaner which allows a user to carry the vacuum cleaner during use with both of the user's hands being free of the main body of the vacuum cleaner. This allows a user to use the vacuum cleaner while in awkward positions such as when standing on a ladder.
The present invention is intended to meet the above identified needs.